


Roller Coaster

by myouwos



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, married!nahyo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21556156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myouwos/pseuds/myouwos
Summary: After ten years of being together, Nayeon and Jihyo couldn't help but slowly drift apart. Nayeon intends on changing that.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 154





	Roller Coaster

  
It's been ten years since Nayeon and Jihyo started dating. Ten years since Nayeon shyly offered flowers and chocolates to Jihyo and placed a small kiss on her blushing cheeks. Five years since the day of their marriage- by far the best day of both of their lives, no matter how cliché that must sound.

So of course, after so many years spent by each other's sides, they would grow apart. It's not that Nayeon doesn't feel as much for Jihyo as she used to, nor is it the case for Jihyo either. Nothing could separate them, nothing could make any of them fall out of love for the other. But they're just not... there for each other as much as they used to be.

Nayeon knows why- it's not very hard to understand. With Jihyo being a very successful lawyer, spending much more time at her office than she does in the house, and Nayeon being the owner of one of the city's most popular bakery, they just don't have much time left for those romantic dinners they used to have once every week. But what's really bothering Nayeon is not that Jihyo isn't inviting her to expensive restaurants anymore, no, it's the clear lack of sex in their relationship.

See, Nayeon is not that needy. (Although Jihyo would completely disagree with that statement.) But she still misses intimacy with her wife. Jihyo is absolutely breathtaking and Nayeon has to be honest there, she's far from being insensitive to the tailored pantsuits she wears to work everyday.

The more she thinks about it, the more she realizes she is seriously starting to miss having sex with Jihyo. And Sana is the one to make her understand that she needs to do something about their situation and do it now.

"Honey, you and Jihyo really need to go back to fucking soon." Sana tells her during dinner at her place. Jihyo is out as always, still in her office working, which is why Nayeon invited both Sana and Mina to spend the evening with her. 

Her schedule is a lot lighter than Jihyo's which is why she usually arrives home three hours before her wife does every day and that leads her to getting bored really easily. Sure, she has her cringy romance books and the Christmas films she watches even in the middle of summer, but to be alone for so long so often is becoming harder with time. 

Mina and Sana have not been dating for as long as she and Jihyo have but she believes them to be able to give her good advices, especially Mina.

"I know that." Nayeon says as she brings a glass of red wine to her mouth and takes a small sip of the expensive beverage Jihyo brought back from one of her business trips in Paris. "My problem here is that we don't have time for it."

"Which is why you need to make time. Sex is one of the pillars of a relationship and when you stop fucking, that means something is wrong. I know Jihyo is always working but you need to make her understand that you want her. That you need her even."

"You think she doesn't know that ?" She asks this time staring at Mina to get her advice. It's not that she doesn't trust Sana but Mina is the smart one there. 

"I think Jihyo has forgotten about her duties as your wife. Everytime we see each other- which is not that often- she talks to me about her work and about the cases she's trying to finish. It's almost like she's so concerned and stressed about work that she forgets about... about your relationship and its importance. Jihyo loves you, I have no doubts about it. But I think she needs a little reminder of what she's been missing all this time."

Nayeon decides to follow exactly what Mina tells her. She needs to remind Jihyo of everything she's missing when she stays at work. And she knows just how to do that.

  
\-----

  
The first step in seducing her wife all over again starts with a small change of wardrobe for Nayeon. Most of the clothes she owns are old and no matter how nice they still look, she thinks that a change might be a nice start.

Thinking back to the first few years of her relationship with Jihyo, the woman would always love it when she came back home after hours of shopping with new dresses and skirts. When that happened and Nayeon tried to show to her girlfriend what she had found during the day, she couldn't put on more than one skirt before Jihyo had her writhing under her fingers. Those times were strictly from the past now and she knew she needed to bring that back.

Obviously, Sana was the one to accompany her. It's not that Mina doesn't dress well but if she is an expert in giving great advice, Sana is an expert when it comes to fashion.

When Nayeon gets home after a long day of shopping with her best friend, no one is there waiting for her. It's around nine p.m. already and she genuinely believed Jihyo would be home when she would arrive but unfortunately for her, her wife probably chose to stay at the office even longer than she usually does. 

She thinks about all of the pretty expensive dresses she bought, choosing them in Jihyo's favorite colors to make sure she would love them, and reluctantly puts them in the walk-in closet with a sigh when she realizes that her wife won't be there to witness her wearing them just yet. Grabbing her phone, Nayeon sends a short text to Jihyo to ask her to come home already but doesn't expect to receive any answer for a while. She's learned with time that Jihyo doesn't keep her phone close to her when working.

Therefore, Nayeon does the only thing she can think of and grabs the sexy silk nightgown Sana forced her to buy, planning on putting it on after a well deserved hot shower. If she can't show what she bought to Jihyo just yet then she will wait for her to arrive home and surprise her with the night cloth that barely covers her body. 

And wait she does. An hour later, with a book in her hands and her glasses perched on her nose, Nayeon is still sitting in bed and waiting for her wife to arrive home. With every new minute that passes, her anger increases. She can't believe Jihyo would think it's okay to leave her home alone so late at night. Her plans are ridiculously failing and she's getting cold. 

  
\-----

  
It's close to midnight when Jihyo finally enters their bedroom. She knows she shouldn't have stayed so late at the office, knows that Nayeon will probably be mad at her in the morning and might even refuse to talk to her for the entire day. They've already been through that before. Jihyo already knows what type of flowers she's going to buy tomorrow to apologize. And she hates, hates herself for it.

She's shocked to find the bedside lamp still turned on and Nayeon's book resting on her laps. But what really surprises her is what Nayeon is wearing.

The nightgown is so short and light that it rid up to uncover Nayeon's thighs. Her nipples are visible from where she's standing, probably hard from the cold, and she immediately understands why Nayeon wanted her to come home. Her wife looks absolutely amazing and in this moment, Jihyo realizes exactly what she's been doing wrong for the last few months.

She's been ignoring her. Putting her wish to become successful as a lawyer before Nayeon's needs. How did she let any of this happen to them ? 

As she takes her jacket off an idea pops up in her mind but she can't help but hesitate. Nayeon would be ok with it, they've done this before, before Jihyo started getting obsessed with work. But what if she's bad at pleasing her wife now ? It's been so long since the last time they've had sex, what if she forgot how to work Nayeon's body ?

Pushing her worries to the back of her mind, Jihyo slowly gets on the bed and slips between Nayeon's thighs, gently moving her wife's knees to make room for her head. It's been so long since she's been in this place, so long since the last time she's felt Nayeon's soft pale skin under her hands. How did she not realize she missed this ? How did she go so long without feeling Nayeon's skin against hers and survive it ?

Slowly, Jihyo brings Nayeon closer to her face by her hips, the nightgown riding up her thighs and ending around her waist, revealing a clear lack of underwear. At the sight of her wife's bare skin, Jihyo can't help but get wet, her panties immediately soaked with want. She brings her mouth to the still sleeping woman's thighs, kissing them softly to try and wake her up with the tickling of her lips. Nayeon has always been sensitive which is why Jihyo expects her to wake up at the first touch of her burning mouth on her skin. And yet, nothing happens. Nothing but the muscles of her thighs moving on their own.

Jihyo scoffs at her wife's unresponsiveness and decides to try harder, giving gentle bites to her inner thighs until her skin turns red from the constant assault of her teeth. That's all it takes for Nayeon to get out of her deep slumber.

"J-Jihyo ?"

"Hey, sweetheart." She says in a soft tone as she looks up at her wife's sleepy eyes, still partly hidden by her glasses. 

"What are you doing, baby ?"

"Making you feel good." 

And before Nayeon can even fully understand Jihyo's words, she feels her wife's soft wet lips trail kisses along her thighs, getting closer and closer to her center with each second that passes. Her legs spread themselves even wider on their own and a moan slips out of her mouth. She thinks she might go crazy when Jihyo's fingers gently spread her lips and she can feel her warm breath on her folds.

"P-Please." Nayeon whines, one of her hands grabbing Jihyo by the back of her head and pushing her closer to her heat and the other grabbing the silk sheets in frustration. "Need your mouth."

"All you ever need to do to get it is ask. Don't forget that." Jihyo says before bringing her lips to Nayeon's clit, kissing it softly at first before slowly licking her folds with the pink tongue Nayeon loves so much. 

It's been so long, so long since she's felt Jihyo's mouth against her. It does not take much for her to go over the edge. As soon as Jihyo increases the speed of her strokes, Nayeon knows she's getting close to coming on her tongue. But she tries to fight it, tries to keep her loud moans quiet and to keep herself from spilling all over her wife's face. Unfortunately (or fortunately) for her, Jihyo has not forgotten how her wife's body works at all and knows exactly what she needs.

Once she brings two of her fingers to her entrance, Nayeon knows she's done for. At the first thrust of her fingers, strong but slow, a loud and long moan slips from her heart shaped lips and her walls start clenching around the two digits, keeping them from moving too much. Jihyo doesn't stop with her mouth, continuing with the soft licks of her tongue around Nayeon's clit to prolong her orgasm.

She is forced to pull away from the sweet nectar spilling from her wife when she feels hands tugging at her hair.

"Too sensitive." Nayeon whines as she brings Jihyo's body on top of hers and kisses her deeply, cleaning her own essence from her wife's lips. Everytime Jihyo tries to pull away to breathe, Nayeon brings her mouth back in a searing kiss full of need and passion and love.

They fall asleep in each other's arms for the first time in weeks that night with Nayeon's arms wrapped around the waist of her wife, still in her work clothes but not daring to move and risk disturbing Nayeon.

"Thank you." Nayeon whispers in her ear right before sleep takes over her.

  
\-----

  
After this night, everything changes between the two of them. They don't talk about what happened nor do they talk about what needs to change in their relationship but that's simply because they don't need to. Jihyo understands what she did wrong and Nayeon knows what to do to make sure they don't grow apart anymore. 

It feels good, Nayeon thinks, to feel like she's the center of Jihyo's life again. That and the fact that Jihyo now spends a lot more time with her in their house than she used to. She sees how attentive Jihyo has become to each of her needs, calling her everyday while at work to talk to her and make sure she's alright. It's cute. And kind of hot. 

"How is work going today, baby ?" Jihyo's voice says through the phone, seemingly a bit distracted from work but still focused on her wife who is currently working in her own office on the other side of town.

"Good. I've had a long meeting with my employees this morning so I'm a bit tired but I'm alright now that I'm talking to you."

"You're such a loser." Jihyo teases her wife, knowing perfectly well how sappy she has always been.

"Hey ! I can't say that I miss my wife in peace now ? Don't pretend like you're not thinking about me every second of the day."

"You're right. I've been thinking a lot about what happened three days ago."

Nayeon doesn't know what to reply. It feels weird to talk about this with her while in public. Sure, no one is going to come in her office. But they could if they wished to.

"Me too." She ends up saying. "It was... It was nice."

"I can't stop thinking about how you felt under my tongue."

Jihyo can hear Nayeon's gulp from the phone. "Jihyo, we can't-"

"What ? I can't tell my wife about what I like to do to her ? I thought that's what you wanted, right ? Didn't you want me to fuck you more often ?"

"I did. But you're not fucking me now, are you ? You're just teasing me while knowing perfectly well that I can't do anything about how wet you're making me."

"Poor girl." Jihyo replies, proud of the effect she has on Nayeon. It's been months since she's felt the thrill of knowing that she's the reason for Nayeon getting turned on. "It's too bad that you're stuck in your office on the other side of town instead of being here with me."

"I'm not sure I want our sex life to be active again if it means you'll be teasing me like this."

"Don't know why you're pretending not to like it when your panties are probably already soaked from hearing my voice alone." Nayeon knows Jihyo's signature smirk is on her lips just from hearing her talk. "Anyway, I have work to do for now but I'm sure you can wait for tonight, right sweetheart ?"

And Nayeon wants to whine. She wants to beg Jihyo to drive to her office and take her over her own desk. But she knows her wife won't do it because if Jihyo has realized that she missed having sex with her, she's pretty sure she also was reminded of how much she's always loved to tease Nayeon.

"Sure."

"And by waiting that means no touching yourself. See you later !"

Nayeon only groans as she throws her phone on her desk and crosses her thighs. She hates Jihyo.

  
\-----

  
That night, when Jihyo comes home to hear Nayeon in the shower, she quickly takes her own clothes off. Nayeon is surprised to find her there and a small scream escapes her mouth when Jihyo's hands circle her waist.

They spend a long time in the shower, kissing under the hot water and washing each other. It ends with Nayeon on her knees on the cold floor of the shower with Jihyo's leg wrapped behind her head, bringing her head closer to her heat. It doesn't take long for her to come, Nayeon's name repeatedly falling from her lips as her wife's tongue does wonders on her clit. And Nayeon is so smug afterwards, so proud of having made Jihyo fall apart so easily. But she quickly stops smirking when Jihyo has her pressed against the glass shower wall, two fingers pumping inside of her core and leaving bites on her neck to make sure that she won't forget this moment for a good week. 

And remember this night, Nayeon does. Everytime she takes a shower, all she can think about is the heated moment she and Jihyo shared in this exact same place. It's hard to forget when she sees the hickeys the woman left on her neck every day, desperately trying to cover them up before going to work. It makes Nayeon want to retaliate, makes her wants to tease Jihyo just as much as she does herself. But she's just never been good at it. That's always been Jihyo's role, she's always been the one making Nayeon lose her mind in frustration and Nayeon never was able to do much about it for the last ten years. 

Thankfully, she has Sana as a bestfriend. From what Mina's told her, there is no one better at teasing than Sana. And when she asks for advice and Sana sends her the longest list of things she can do through text, she's not very surprised.

  
\-----

  
It doesn't take much for Jihyo to snap. That's something Nayeon should have anticipated- Jihyo has never been very patient unless she's the one making you wait. 

Nayeon sees how Jihyo gulps when she suddenly starts undressing in front of her one evening in their bedroom. She knows that her wife expects her to join her on the bed once she's naked and knows that Jihyo had to keep great control of herself not to follow her to the bathroom. But Nayeon denies her of any touch, tells her that she's too tired to do anything and pretends to be asleep as soon as she gets in bed after her shower. 

It's almost funny, she thinks, how frustrated Jihyo grows from the simplest of acts. 

On the day she decides to wear one of the new dresses she bought- the one Sana forced her to buy because, from what she told Nayeon herself, the thought of cheating on Mina might have crossed her mind when she saw how hot she looked in the outfit- Jihyo stops on her way to the front door to stare at her in shock. Nayeon pretends not to notice and continues to read on the couch, keeping in a laugh when she hears Jihyo curse on the other side of the door. 

On the next day, she's surprised to get a call from Jihyo when she's still at work, about to leave to go home.

"I was wondering if you could come see me here instead. I have a surprise for you and I thought you might want to get it now."

And Nayeon thinks about saying no but she's curious about what this surprise could be. Is Jihyo planning on bringing her to the restaurant once she's finished with work ? That could be it considering most of the city's best ones are situated close to her law firm. She's intrigued by her wife's offer and quickly goes in her car to drive to the other side of town.

When she arrives there, she greets everyone in the office before going to Jihyo's. It's been so long since she's put a foot in here and everyone seems shocked to see her. They probably would have thought that she and Jihyo weren't together anymore if it were not for the diamond wedding ring always on her finger.

"Hi, babe !" Her plump lips spread into a bright smile when she spots Jihyo working behind her desk. It's unfair how hot she looks in her black pantsuit, glasses perched on top of her nose. 

"Hi, sweetheart." Jihyo says, rolling her chair away from the desk and patting her laps for Nayeon to sit on them. "Was the drive to this part of town alright ?"

Closing the door behind her, Nayeon eagerly goes to sit on her wife's laps. "It was a lot faster than I thought it would be for this hour. Now tell me what my surprise is !"

Jihyo laughs at her wife's eagerness. "You're already sitting on it, sweetheart. Still no idea of what it could be ?"

And Nayeon really does not. She looks down and around the room, trying to understand Jihyo's words but failing to. 

"I'm not sure I'm following you here." 

"Oh, really ?" The smirk on her face is far from being reassuring to Nayeon. What did her wife come up with now ? 

It doesn't take long for her to find out as Jihyo shifts her hips and Nayeon immediately feels something different under her thighs. Something that she definitely shouldn't be feeling unless Jihyo did what she promised her to literal months ago. 

It's clear to Jihyo that her wife understands what exactly is her surprise when she sees her cheeks get red and her throat bobs as she gulps. "Is this what I think it is ?" 

"How about you find out by yourself ?" 

And Nayeon does just that. Slowly but assertively, she brings her hands to the zipper of her wife's pants, her eyes never leaving Jihyo's, and she feels her panties soak as soon as her hand fall upon the dildo hidden under the soft fabrics of her pants. If this is what teasing Jihyo has brought her to then she has to think about buying Sana anything she wishes for as soon as she can because she owns her a whole lot. 

"Fuck me."

It happens in no more than a few seconds- the moment between which Nayeon is still sitting on Jihyo's laps with her hand in her pants and the one when Nayeon finds herself sitting on her wife's large desk, Jihyo's lips over hers in a kiss full of need and passion. 

They have never had sex in Jihyo's office. That does not mean Jihyo has not imagined it because she totally has. The thought of fucking her wife in such an important place to her while knowing that there are people around them, people who could hear them, is a big turn on for her.

"Take your pants off now." Nayeon almost pleads, trying to unbuckle her wife's belt herself. For once, Jihyo does as she's told and and quickly takes them off, pushing Nayeon's body so that it's laying on the large surface of her desk. Usually, she would have waited. She wouldn't have pushed Nayeon's skirt on her hips and teared her panties from excitment had this been a normal situation. But she is almost just as excited as her wife here and absolutely can't wait to be inside her. 

Jihyo slips a finger then two inside of Nayeon and bites her lips from how hot her wife looks writhing on her desk. 

"Are you ready, sweetheart ?"

"I swear Jihyo if you don't start fucking me now I'm not letting you sleep in bed with me for the next month." 

It's all Jihyo needs to bring the tip of the dildo to rub against Nayeon's folds, a small teasing laugh escaping her mouth when she sees how needy Nayeon is for the cock. Slowly, she brings the tip to her entrance and pushes in with a gentle movement of her hips. The loud moan that slips from Nayeon's mouth reminds Jihyo of the fact that no matter how thick the walls are, there are still people working right behind her office door and she quickly brings Nayeon in a kiss to keep her quiet.

"Don't make too much noise, baby. We're not alone here." Saying this doesn't work that well considering Nayeon's moans increase from the thrill of knowing they might get caught. 

With each new thrust, Nayeon's nails scratch her wife's back harder, Jihyo releasing a whine of her own in her mouth. 

The shaft hits her so deep and Jihyo's hips are moving so perfectly well that Nayeon thinks she might cry from the pleasure. It's been so long since Jihyo's used the strap on her, so long since Nayeon's gotten fucked like this. Her head is thrown back on the desk from the pleasure as Jihyo's mouth is busy painting her neck with bites. 

"Do you like fucking me like this ?" She asks with a high pitched moan, seeing how dilated Jihyo's eyes are and how she's biting her lips to keep herself from making too much noise. "I bet you like it even more than I do."

"Fuck, you're so hot." Jihyo's voice is breathy and strained from the way every thrust results in the dildo pressing against her clit. "I missed you so much. I'm sorry for being absent during all those months."

"Are you sure you want to have this discussion right now ? Because I'm not sure my brain can function correctly."

"Ok. Later." 

With a few more thrusts of her hips, Nayeon's legs wrapped around her back and pushing her even deeper every time, and a strong cry of pleasure, Nayeon comes around Jihyo's strap, clenching around the shaft and keeping her from moving. 

"God, I love you." And Nayeon's words are so honest and the hold she has on her wife's back so strong that Jihyo can't help but follow right after her, releasing a small cry of her own. 

  
\-----

  
Thinking about it, Nayeon realizes she owns a lot to that nightgown. And even more to Sana.


End file.
